


Unexpected

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor surprises Jason sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/gifts).



> prompt from daggerpen: How about Jason and Connor, “You are not taking me to a gay bar”?

"This is a gay bar."

Connor looked over at Jason, his hand still on the doorknob. “Yes it is.”

"You are not taking me to a gay bar." Jason crossed his arms, looking adamant.

Connor let his hand drop from the doorknob, turning to face Jason. “You said you wanted to get out. This seemed like the best choice.”

"This is a date?" Jason looked surprised. Of course it was a date. Connor had taken him to his favorite restaurant, even though all they had for him to eat was a rather bland salad. Now the bar, even though Connor didn't drink. "This is a date." Jason said it again almost a whisper. Jason looked around quickly then pointed down the street to the small art house theater. "Uh, didn't you say you wanted to see that movie? It looks like it's about to start, we could catch that. I’ll buy the popcorn."

Connor smiled, it certainly sounded more fun than sitting in a bar watching Jason pick fights. “If you'd rather.”

"I'd rather." Jason wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder, practically dragging him toward the theater. Tonight was turning out much better than Connor had expected.


End file.
